


Ambient Light

by Teigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:22:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/pseuds/Teigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorrow makes you careless, leaving traces of your self behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambient Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lou, using the prompt, 'The quest for color and light'. Character death is canonical and long past.

Hand   
palm flat   
against curved glass. 

Sorrow makes you   
careless, leaving traces   
of your self behind   
a manual map   
delta fan of skill   
captured in translucence. 

If reason remained   
one of your possessions,   
you would   
wipe the window down,   
leave a mystery   
smeared, impenetrable. 

But your belongings are meager. 

Even this breath   
is borrowed. 

All you own is will   
ill-wrapped,   
clutch of memory   
tied with fraying string.

You can’t stay,   
cannot stay away.

In the morning,   
Sam will see   
the handprint   
on the Impala’s windshield.   
wipe it free, wishing   
he could bring   
clear lines of sight  
elsewhere with such ease.

Sam sees the traces,   
but only Dean   
could read the coordinates.


End file.
